Poker
by Wolfettegirl11
Summary: Anyway what if our favorite monsters got stuck in a club during a storm? Pure boredom drinks challenges strip poker dare. Let's just say drinks on the house! WARNING: Drinking abuse, sexual fun, language and pure stupidity. There is yuri so IF YOU NO LIKE YOU KNO READ! Thanks to my beta reader Goth Albino Angel!
1. Chapter 1

For Wolfette

**Me: I know I shouldn't start a new story but I got the idea when I my friends said we argued on what to play poker or dares. I decided to combine both o the games. When someone loses the others have a container that has pieces of paper that either say a dare, which item to take off or amount of money. Anyway what if our favorite monsters got stuck in a club during a storm? Pure boredom +drinks+ challenges=strip poker dare. Let's just say drinks on the house! Oh and their draw from the hat would if you draw someone's name you kiss them, a dare or which item to take off.**

**Neko: Why do I even bother yelling at you for starting new stories?**

**Me: Shut up and do the disclaimer. Plus I wrote this story in the early morning while drinking a bunch of coffee. **

**Neko: *sighs* my dear sister does not own monster high and who's coffee? Oh and the monsters are Clawdeen, Toralei, Frankie, Holt, Draculaura, Clawd, Lagoona, Gil, Deuce, Cleo, Skelita, Jinafire, Abbey, and Heath.**

**Me: None of your business and they already know who the monsters are! Anyway on with the story! I loved COFFEE!**

**WARNING: Drinking abuse, sexual fun, language and pure stupidity. AND REMEMBER THIS WAS WRITTEN BY A perverted 14 year old who drank a bunch of coffee and stayed up for two nights in a roll watching a MH marathon! Also yuri so IF YOU NO LIKE YOU NO READ.**

* * *

"Come on! The door won't fucking open!" Clawd yelled as he pulled on the doorknob.

Clawdeen growled and pushed Clawd out of the way. She kicked the door multiple times, but it still wouldn't open. She growled louder as she heard a feline chuckle.

"Fido, kicking the door won't make it open." Toralei taunted as she sat on the high stool. "Do you need a doggy door? And if you haven't forgotten, there's a storm."

Clawdeen turned and lunged for her. Toralei jumped out of the way before Clawdeen touched her. She hissed as Clawdeen snarled back. Just as the werewolf was about to pounce, Frankie held her back.

"Frankie let me go!" Clawdeen growled as she struggled against the other girl's hold, but Abbey was also helping her. Toralei's ears laid back and she hissed as she jumped over the bar table. _I'm going to drown you kitty. _Clawdeen thought as Abbey let her go. She silently growled and sat on one of the stools. Frankie stared at both of them and sighed.

"We're gonna be here for a while so calm down you two." Clawd said as he wrapped his arms around a slightly drunk Draculaura. She hiccupped slightly and giggled as she hugged Clawd.

"Yea ghouls. Since we're gonna be here for a bit, let's make this a voltagious experience. Maybe like a huge slumber party!" Frankie exclaimed. Everyone stared at each other and shrugged.

"Fine, then what do we do first?" asked Clawdeen.

"Let's find some music in the place!" Holt yelled and ran to the radio. He put it on medium as he saw Heath pull out two decks of cards.

"Hey guys, I found a deck of cards. Who wants to play poker?" asked Heath as he shuffled them. Everyone nodded as the guys moved some of the tables together. Everyone sat down as Heath handed the cards to Clawd. He shuffled them again and dealt everyone their cards.

"Question; what going to use and bet on?" asked Abbey.

"How about drinks?" Clawdeen asked.

"Nah. How about dares?" Cleo stated.

"No, let's play strip poker!" said Holt with a grin.

"How about all three!" said Draculaura as she drank from her glass.

"Clawd! I thought you took that away from her!" Clawdeen yelled as she took the glass away from Draculaura.

"I did! She got another one from the bar!" he exclaimed.

"So let's play all three?" Draculaura asked.

"Fine. Those lower then flush are the losers and losers have to draw from the hat." Clawd explained. "There are three ways to do this. If you get someone's name, you have to kiss them. Or you could get a slip that says drink. The last is which item you'll take off. When you see your paper put it back in the hat." A small hat already had the pieces of paper inside it.

Everyone looked at each other and slowly nodded. _Why do I think I'm going to regret this? _Clawd thought. Everyone's eyes shifted from their cards and to each other.

_Dammit! A straight. _Clawdeen thought_. _

_Sweet a full house! _thought Clawd and Deuce_. _

Lagoona and Abbey nodded at their cards as Cleo thought, _Thank Ra, a flush._

Frankie looked a bit confused by her cards but nodded. Draculaura seemed happy by her cards.

_Grr, three of a kind. _Toralei thought.

_Sweet, a flush. _Gil thought as he stared at his cards.

_Three of a kind. _thought Jinafire.

_Yay! Four of a kind! _Skelita thought happily.

_Aw man, two pairs. _Heath thought.

_Two pairs. _Holt thought.

Everyone sat their cards down and saw the others. Everyone looked at Clawdeen, Jinafire, Toralei, Heath and Holt. Clawd handed the hat to Clawdeen. She drew from the hat, looked at the paper and dropped it back in. _Take off jacket… great. _Clawdeen thought as she got up and took off her jacket.

She handed the hat to Jinafire. The Chinese dragon looked at the paper that said, 'take off your shoes.' _Hmm easy enough. _she thought as she took them off and then handed the hat to Toralei.

The werecat took a piece of paper and looked at it. Her eyes widen in shock. It just said 'Clawdeen' and nothing else. _I have to kiss her? _Toralei thought as she stared at Clawdeen. She started to blush at the thought. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she had developed a huge crush on the furry fashionista a while back. Toralei took a deep breath and walked over to Clawdeen.

"Hey Clawdeen?" she said.

"Yea Toralei?" Clawdeen replied as she looked at the orange werecat. Toralei swished her tail back and forth nervously.

"Think nothing of this." was all Toralei said as she kissed her. Toralei was surprised Clawdeen didn't push her away, but what surprised her more was feeling her arms wrap around her neck. She would've purrferred to stay like that the whole time but she remembered that people were watching. The orange furred girl broke the kiss and quickly walked back without looking at Clawdeen. She handed the hat to Holt and looked at the table, but in the corner of her eyes she was staring at Clawdeen.

The furry fashionista looked slightly shocked at what happened and thought, _Toralei kissed me and it felt so right… Wait! Did I just think that?! About my enemy! _Clawdeen looked at Toralei and couldn't help staring at the werecat. She smiled a bit but looked back at her cards. She heard Clawd mumble something to Draculaura and saw the pinkette nod. She also heard something about Heath having to drink two bottles of gin and Holt having to do drink three.

"So another round?" Clawd asked. Everyone nodded and handed their decks to him. He shuffled them and handed them their cards.

Jinafire stared at her given cards. _Again a straight. _she thought and set her deck down. She looked at the hat and wondered what she had to do next.

_Dammit, a pair? _Clawd thought. Cleo and Abbey smiled at their deck. Deuce sighed in relief and leaned back in his seat.

_Yes! A flush! _thought Heath with a smile.

Draculaura stared at her cards and shrugged as she took another sip of her drink. _Looks like I got two pairs. _she thought.

_Sweet a flush! _Gil thought and looked at Lagoona. She shrugged and sat her cards down. Holt smirked at his cards and shrugged as he took a drink from his bottle of gin. Skelita smiled as she saw she still had a four of a kind.

Frankie just stared at her cards trying to remember what she has. _There are all in order but not the same… Oh yea a straight! she thought._ Clawdeen and Toralei smirked at their cards. Everyone sat their cards down and either drank or ate something.

Heath gave Jinafire the hat, but not without saying something stupid, which he got slapped for. She read the slip, which said 'take off shirt.' She felt her cheeks grow warm and looked at Skelita (who was sitting next to her). She handed the hat to Holt and waited till everyone got their turn. Holt again had to drink three bottles of beer, Draculaura had to take off her shoes, Clawd had to drink two bottles of beer, Frankie also had to take off her shoes and Lagoona had to take off her jacket.

When Jinafire saw everyone was done, she took a deep breath and slipped off her dress, revealing a jade green, lacy bra and matching underwear. She felt her cheeks grow warm as everyone kept staring at her. Her blush brightened when she saw Skelita staring at her.

**_Ella es hermosa_**. Skelita thought with a blush as she stared at her best friend.

_Woah, she's flaming hot. _Heath thought as he stared. That is until Abbey stepped on his foot.

"Come on, another round!" Holt and Heath exclaimed excitedly. Clawd mumbled something and shuffled the cards again.

Jinafire smiled and silently sighed in relief at her cards. Clawd smiled at his deck and took another sip from Draculaura's drink. Said vegan vampire was half drunk and leaning against Clawd so she didn't notice either way. Holt was somehow holding his liquor and still smiling.

Deuce stared at his cards and thought, _Hope it's a drink. _Cleo smiled at her deck and took a drink. Abbey smile faltered as she saw her deck. Heath smiled at his deck, but from the corner of his eye, he was still staring at Jinafire. Frankie nodded at her deck and took a drink of her beverage. Gil smiled at his deck, but in the corner of his eye kept staring at Lagoona. Lagoona frowned at her cards but then shrugged at it.

Clawdeen looked at her cards but her mind was still thinking about Toralei's kiss and she was trying not to stare at Jinafire's body. She sighed and thought, _Being les is much harder than some people think. _Toralei growled at her cards as she saw she had none. Clawdeen's ears twitched as she heard the growl. The werewolf looked down and saw she had a flush.

Everyone stared at each other as they set the cards down. Jinafire handed Deuce the hat. Deuce pulled out '3 drinks' and handed Abbey the hat as he drank two beers.

Abbey stared at the piece that read, 'Heath'. _I have to kiss him? _she thought as she stared at him. She shrugged as a light blush formed on her cheeks. _Why do I feel warm? _She thought as she tapped Heath's shoulder; she had to get his attention since he was busy staring at Jinafire again.

He quickly looked up and blushed as he saw how close Abbey was to him. What surprised him more was Abbey actually kissing him. There was some applauses and catcalls in the background. Maybe a minute or two later, Abbey broke the kiss and sat back down. Heath had a huge grin plastered on his face and thought, _Wow, now I'm wonder which ghoul will spark up the heat more. _This also brought a small smile to Abbey's face as she saw Heath staring at her from the corner of her eye.

Abbey handed the hat to Toralei as the kitten took a beer from the barkeep. Toralei's eyes widened at the piece of paper. 'Take off shirt' was what the little note said. Toralei shrugged off her jacket and then took a quick look at Clawdeen. She slipped off _the_ shirt, which revealed a black bra with paw prints. Her flat stomach slightly covered with scars. Toralei winced and thought, _Hope they won't notice those._ Toralei forced herself not to blush as she saw everyone watching her as they did Jinafire and slipped her jacket on, leaving it open. She handed the hat to Lagoona and felt herself blush as she saw Clawdeen staring at her.

_For a cat she is fucking beautiful. _Clawdeen thought as she stared at her. She looked closely and saw the scars. _What happened to her?_ She couldn't help but stare at Toralei's chest as her eyes traveled lower. She gulped as she felt herself grow wet but ignored it.

_She is fine but… Clawd thought, but trailed off as he stared at Draculaura. Lala is probably hotter._

Lagoona chuckled as she felt Gil tickle her again. While everyone was staring at Toralei, Gil and Lagoona were busy flirting with each other. Lagoona drew and read 'remove shoes'. She chuckled and kicked them off. Gil smiled and stared into her emerald eyes.

"I love your eyes; they're so beautiful." Gil whispered to her with a grin. Lagoona blushed and leaned against him, a smile dancing on both of their faces.

"Hey, can we just play stripper poker? That's more fun than this right now!" Holt exclaimed as he stared at Frankie. Everyone looked at each other and then at Toralei and Jinafire. The guys grinned at the idea. Some of the ghouls looked uncertain, but were excited to see their boyfriends naked so they agreed.

"Then can we put our clothes back on?" asked Jinafire.

"No!" Heath and Holt said.

"Hey, then that would be no fair to us!" said Clawdeen.

"Let's make it fair to those who already had their clothes taken." Clawd looked at the ghouls "You'll have to lose three times then you'll strip understand?" The ghouls looked at each other and nodded.

"Then let's begin STRIPPER POKER!" Holt yelled.

* * *

**Me: This may either be a two shot or I just might make a story of it so anyway review so you could see (imagine) your favorite monsters strip!**

**Neko: *sighs* Im not related to you**

**Me: whatever and who likes Scaris: City of Terror! It was so awesome!**


	2. WARNING! MUST READ!

MY FELLOW READERS AND WRITES THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got this from g1rldraco7 in one of the chapters. The SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Wolfettegirl11


End file.
